boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Lightning
BoBoiBoy Lightning '(formerly ''Ada Da) is the true potential evolved from BoBoiBoy Thunder after he was tortured by Adu Du, Probe and Computer by exploding many balloons to scare him. Abilities #Lightning Sword' (''Pedang Halilintar) - an upgraded version of the Lightning Sword, much bigger and color red. #'Flash Balls' (Bola Kilat) - used to trapped and electrocoutes someone, he trapped Ying, Yaya, Gopal, BoBoiBoy Wind and BoBoiBoy Earth inside it. #'Lightning Move' (Gerakan Kilat) - used to walk faster which is 31.25% faster than Ying. #'Flash Shine' (Kilauan Kilat) - used to protect himself when an enemy is too close to him. #'Lightning Hurricane' (Taufan Halilintar) - used to free himself quick when stucked to something, it is a combination of lightning and wind which of course, came from BoBoiBoy Wind, mentioned in the English version of Episode 12. #'Lightning Kick' (Tendangan Halilintar) - he used it in the Football Game between him and Fang. #'Lightning Shield' (Pelindung Halilintar) - used to protect himself from Pak Senin Koboi's Crazy Cat. #'Butt Attack' (Serangan Punggung) - used to burn Gopal's butt. #'Lightning Sword Struck' (Tusukan Pedang Halilintar) - used to struck the Shadow Tiger. He manage to struck BoBoiBoy Cyclone, but it was not work. #'Lightning Attack' (Retakan Halilintar) - used to defeat the Sleeping Monster and attack Mukalakus . #'Lightning Rain' (Hujan Halilintar) - the clouds can produce hundreds of Lightnings when struck by a Lightning Sword. #'Mega Lightning Sword' (Pedang Mega Halilintar) - a gigantic Lightning Sword used to defeat Petai. History * He evolved from BoBoiBoy Thunder after being tortured by Adu Du, Probe and Computer by exploding balloons, his powers increased and transformed to BoBoiBoy Lightning but forgots himself as BoBoiBoy until Probe says the word "Yeah Awesome". Season 2 BoBoiBoy Lightning is the first BoBoiBoy who tried to defeat Fang. He also kicked the Soccer Ball to win the Football Game with the help of Iwan. In Tiny Boys, BoBoiBoy Lightning appeared to shock the Crazy Cat with his Lightning Shield. Fights *'BoBoiBoy Lightning' is the BoBoiBoy with most wins. Most likely because he is the first BoBoiBoy to have a new power. Name Before, this article belongs to BoBoiBoy Storm but since Halilintar means Lightning, it was changed to BoBoiBoy Lightning while BoBoiBoy Lightning (Petir) was moved to BoBoiBoy Thunder, also Kilat means Flash. Alternate Names * BoBoiBoy Thunder * BoBoiBoy Lightning Power * BoBoiBoy Lightning Storm * BoBoiBoy Dark (Disney Channel Asia) * BoBoiBoy Crimson Lightning Appearances *Lightning BoBoiBoy (Debut) *The Giant Game of Checkers *Cyclone BoBoiBoy and Bago Go *Season 1 Finale *The Haunted House *The Football Game *Tiny Boys *Close Encouters *The Rise of Ejo Jo *Season 2 Finale Gallery click here Video Gallery 190082_450610531627516_273101750_n.jpg 189396_450610164960886_253453836_n.jpg 217939_450611124960790_1720106064_n.jpg 226262_450610114960891_1718442569_n.jpg 246830_450610824960820_1773199891_n.jpg 376288_450610218294214_1575557024_n.jpg 394442_230650497057443_647529398_n.jpg 552368_368704309880735_519885562_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-20-18h32m38s58.png 29016_439550386132835_173552391_n.jpg 35445_182525255216841_667003042_n.jpg 378123_461542100600943_2145099767_n.jpg 485291_435841769837643_51157556_n.jpg 485496_466140813420138_606837764_n.jpg 562146_152650681567305_2045014965_n.jpg 733781_440974209316487_1420127756_n.jpg Voting Vote now for your favorite characters. BoBoiBoy Lightning is included! click here ms:BoBoiBoy Halilintar Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Boboiboy's Powers Category:BoBoiBoy's Power Styles Category:The 3 BoBoiBoy Allies Category:Characters voiced by Wong Wai Kay Category:Lightnings Category:Characters voiced by Nur Fathiah Diaz